love out of this world
by valerie belikov
Summary: rose is an alien...dimitri is a dhampire when they meet they create love out of this world...read inside is better than it sounds.


hi guys! so this is my very first story! please comment give feedback, and tell me what you think by the way all credit for vampire academy and the characters of this story are all Richelle Mead...*sigh* why couldn't i come up with it...oh, well.** Here is the summary Rose is an alien that escapes space and meets famous guardian Dimitri Belikov when her space ship crashes down in earth. They fall in love but how will their relationship work if she is literally from another world. Find out what problems they will go trough and if they love will last.(I know it sounds lame, but read the story is way better than you think)**

**LOVE, ALWAYS OUT OF THIS WORLD**

DPOV (Dmitri's point of view)

I remember that day clearly now, the day I met my beautiful wife, Rose, my Roza, I'm Dimitri Belikov, I'm 24, I'm Russian, and I am a guardian . I had just came back from my shift guarding the Queen, our vampire Queen Vassilisa, Lisa Dragomir. I should explain I am a Dhampire (half human, half vampire) and we are breed to protect Moroi the good kind of vampire, in this world there are also Strigois the soulless evil kind of vampires we Dhampires protect Mori from Strigois which are hell bent into making Lisa and the other Morois and Dhampires one of them (especially Lisa) Moroi have powers air, water, earth, fire, and spirit, they also have better hearing and seeing abilities. Dhampires have better fighting skills and are stronger and faster by nature they also have better hearing and seeing abilities(they can only reproduce with Moroi, but are no better than Morois sensitive ears and eyes (only Strigois burn in the sun) Strigoi are faster by nature and move at lightning speed, they are stronger and harder to beat, there is also only 3 ways to kill them, setting them on fire, cutting their heads of, and staiking them with charmed stakes, all which makes them a b*tch to kill.

Back into topic I had just gotten home when I received a call from Russia (where my family live), it was my mom telling me that Ivan my best friend and a Moroi had been killed by Strigoi. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to sleep and deep in my heart I felt guilt for not being there with him protecting him, but I also knew that this had happened for a reason. I went outside in the middle of the day (night for humans)and started running laps around the track.

RPOV (Rose's point of view)

I had just found out that we needed to go to earth and befriend a human so I the incredible Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway-Mazur had to of curse volunteer, what I didn't know is that there I would meet the handsome Dimitri Belikov the handsome dhampire that stole my heart(they said I couldn't fall for a human nobody said anything about Vamps or in that case Dhamps.

Now I should tell you how it happened but like the bitch I am, I won't, kidding….So it all started a rainy day when…..okay never mind that is just lame who wrote this, oh right it was me, anyhow continuing with the story my dad and richest alien in the galaxy said no to my volunteering I mean I was just trying to help I was TOTALLY NOT GOING TO SEE HOT GUYS OR ANYTHING! I SWEAR, I quote "Rose you are too young and stupid you will ruin everything we have worked for you shall not go and that is final" but judging by the fact that I'm already in my way it obviously wasn't final, I mean for him it was, but for me, well that is a complete different story, I just sneaked out, by the by the guardians aren't doing a good job keeping me in, just saying. Oh by the by who the hell invented we spoke Martian is crazy, don't they know there is no life in Mars, idiots it's not like we are other species or anything, oh wait I think we are, oh god I'm hilarious, wiping tear from eye….(random readers voice screams "get back to the story you are going off topic")

Right, back to the story, I can see everything from up here everything is dark so you can tell I can't see much. Ummmh, anybody knows how to drive a space navigator; because I sure don't, oh crap I knew I should have brought a driver. OMYGOOOOD! We are going to crash and die, oh wait that's only me, okay I knew I should have gone to church well it's too late now that I'm going to hell.

** okay so tell me good or bad do you want to know more?**

**should i do another one I started on like the 5th chapter i got thids idea in school and now i'm not sure if you will like it, i have more stories i just need to upload them so tell me what you think and my shyness will dissapear... you can't see me but i'm cherry red at least that's what my friend Sarah said;)**


End file.
